


偷情

by GinTonic



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 男性生子
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinTonic/pseuds/GinTonic
Summary: 奥姆对亚瑟没有丝毫的了解，并且他错误地选择了亚瑟作为他结合的对象





	偷情

奥姆当上亚特兰蒂斯的国王后忙于政务、筹备组织与陆地人的战争，竟然忘记了一件事——他是个稀有男性孕育体质。  
在这个海洋的国度，传统认为男性孕育体质是特别的存在，会诞生更强壮健康的婴儿。奥姆对这些旧说法嗤之以鼻并抛之脑后，每天只为完成父亲的要求而努力。

“你说什么？”奥姆震惊地看着面前这个金发贵族，水蓝色的瞳孔里写满不可置信。“您没听错，我在向您求婚，”贵族青年笑的温温柔柔，甚至包含一丝羞赧，“您到了该进行结合的年龄了。”  
结合，他在说什么？奥姆觉得海水肯定是灌坏了自己的耳朵，要不然就是这个人的脑子被海底寄生虫啃没了。贵族青年看他没反应，小心翼翼地提醒：“您忘了么？您是孕育体质。”  
操蛋，这个词是他十几年前听到过的，奥姆低声骂了一句。出于国王的礼仪，或许还有对青年勇气的赞赏，奥姆没有打死他。

接下来的几周，似乎是受到第一个人的鼓舞，陆陆续续不少人向他求婚。奥姆大发脾气，他是战士，是亚特兰蒂斯的国王。  
然而就因为该死的特殊体质，他与亚特兰蒂斯同样有独特生育体质的男性一样受起贵族们的追求？他宁愿这辈子囚于水牢或是流放海沟国。  
联合众王国向陆地宣战的事还没有结果，他的特殊体质也成了其他国王拒绝的借口，更别说他因此受到涅柔斯的冷嘲热讽，“别忘了你在陆地上还有一个哥哥，不如你接受注定要生育的命运让出王位。”

奥姆勃然大怒，怒气冲冲地找到维科要去杀了陆地上的野种。“我就算是特殊体质也依然是亚特兰蒂斯的王，轮不到那个野种！”维科默默承受他的怒火，小心地措辞安慰奥姆让他宽心，声称那个野种不足以成为威胁，眼下他最重要的是如何处理自己的问题。  
奥姆冷静下来，他没有资格也无法拒绝古老的传统，接受结合和生育是他唯一能继续当亚特兰蒂斯国王的出路。这个事实让奥姆作呕，贡献屁股来维持当国王的权利，哈。

当年母亲是因为被逼无奈才选择跟陆地人在一起的么？奥姆不懂，他从小被灌输的理念就是亚特兰蒂斯人高等于陆地人，那里充满战争、饥饿、血腥与暴力，是全部糟糕事物的结合，母亲真的是因为爱么？  
他痛恨陆地，痛恨那个素未谋面、甚至不知道样貌姓名的哥哥让他与母亲分离，甚至暗自痛恨已去世的父亲。然而身为国王和战士，拥有一副完整生育系统的厌恨感冲上头脑，短暂掩盖了一切让奥姆曾痛恨的东西。

奥姆现在不仅要面对繁杂的政务，忍受贵族的求婚，而且他是孕育体质的事甚至被当作国民们的八卦谈资，他的痛苦之源竟成为别人可以拿来随意讨论的笑话。  
亚特兰蒂斯让奥姆窒息，终于奥姆在两个为了他不顾仪态争执不休的傻缺贵族面前爆发，两个可怜男人承受了国王积攒的怒气。奥姆怀着对亚特兰蒂斯的愤怒和这些年藏存心底的好奇游向陆地，那个据说是母亲真正热爱的地方。

空气闻起来很复杂，刚刚捕捞上来海鲜的腥气，车熄火喷出的汽油味，又充斥着面包店的丝丝甜意。奥姆任何味道都辨识不出来，他迷茫地走在街上，穿着从一个倒霉蛋身上扒下来的衬衫和牛仔裤。他有些后悔来到陆地，他像个不知所措的新生婴儿，入眼一切满是陌生，甚至不知道自己身处何地。  
奥姆失望又困惑的走进一家酒吧，这里和亚特兰蒂斯的酒吧很像，但柜台陈列的酒他都叫不上名字，屋里几块会说话的荧光屏也吓了他一跳。

奥姆在陆地人震惊的目光下用海盗金币换了杯叫野格红牛的酒后，有个人拍拍他的肩膀，相对过高的体温传过来，奥姆不由微微打了个颤。  
“海盗？”高大的男人凑近他，贴进他耳边问。奥姆不习惯这样的距离，皱眉往后躲了躲，“不，金币是我捡的。”男人被他拙劣的谎言逗笑，但他看起来并不准备追究下去。

这个高大强壮的男人穿着随性的背心，胸肌鼓鼓囊囊，流畅饱满的肌肉上布满纹身。他蓬松的头发挽了一个结，茂盛的毛发也掩盖不了他金黄色的奇异眼珠。让奥姆奇怪的是，这个人给他种莫名其妙的心悸感，像是小时候他第一次见到群鲸歌唱，每条神经充满了令他颤栗的幸福。

情欲升起的热烈又猝不及防。  
交换名字后他们在简陋的汽车旅店楼道接吻，奥姆攀紧亚瑟的 脊背，半睁开眼的间隙看到有个表情猥琐的男人恶劣的朝他们吹口哨。  
奥姆试图找回理智。他，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，竟然在一个破旧肮脏的暂时居住地跟陆地人接吻。  
然而亚瑟开门把他压到床上的一瞬间，他什么都无法去想了。  
“我不是下面的。”亚瑟说，“现在说这个有点晚了，但是你不走的话，我就继续。”

奥姆困惑地眨眨眼。高傲在上的国王大人只不过是个处男，他还没体会过性爱的滋味。奥姆从未找过这方面的消遣，在他懵懂的青春期，他所做的也不过是自慰。  
亚瑟从嘴唇亲吻到他的乳尖，把舌头塞进丰满臀瓣间那个肉红色的穴，麻痒的感觉让奥姆硬得更厉害，阴茎前端吐出一波水。亚瑟的胡子把奥姆小穴附近的嫩肉刮得通红，特殊体质让受到刺激的穴口分泌出滑腻的液体，奥姆的后穴到股间都黏糊糊的。

亚瑟抽出满是淫水的舌头，故意发出响亮地吞咽声，“你真是天生适合被操。”奥姆的怒目而视没什么杀伤力，亚瑟笑了笑，勃起的阴茎尺寸不可小觑，坏心眼地磨蹭奥姆开开合合的肉穴。  
奥姆被蹭地急不可耐，他夹住亚瑟，漂亮有力的腰一扭，顺势将亚瑟扑倒，将两人的位置上下颠倒。奥姆抬起屁股，无师自通的握紧亚瑟的手一点点吞吃这根大阴茎，他能感受到肚子凶猛硕大的鸡巴正蠢蠢欲动。

亚瑟从不随便找人上床，看到奥姆的第一眼，他就无法抑制想要从奥姆身上汲取自己某些从未有过的东西。身上这只火辣的小豹子正用亚瑟的阴茎玩自己，亚瑟不满意他自顾自的玩，撸动起他的阴茎，让奥姆的喘息声更大。  
“你这个，粗鲁野蛮的陆地人...”奥姆骑着亚瑟的阴茎嘴上也毫不留情，汗水顺着腹肌沟淌下，奥姆的身子在汽车旅馆昏暗的光线也能发出莹白色的光。  
亚瑟着迷地亲吻奥姆每一寸皮肤，他美的就像是一个女神。

在奥姆第一次射出来分神时他重新被亚瑟压在身下，亚瑟让他撅起屁股，把鸡巴重新插进滑溜溜的肉穴。奥姆雌伏在亚瑟身下，男人的阴茎次次顶到他敏感的子宫口，身体内的淫液控制不住往外流，随着撞击四下流溢，从会阴和大腿滴到了床单上，亚瑟的阴茎也被弄得发亮。  
“看看你，水真多。”亚瑟摸了一把他们交合的部位，把手伸到奥姆眼前。奥姆羞耻地咬紧嘴唇，不知道说什么才能有力地回怼。亚瑟亲昵地吻他染上一层薄粉的后颈和耳根，低声赞美奥姆的穴有多温暖，水有多充沛，他的鸡巴甚至差点滑出去，奥姆是他操过的最美味的宝贝。奥姆只有抓紧亚瑟的小臂才能避免被大力的操弄撞向床头，他恶狠狠地掐着这个陆地人的胳膊，“...你屁话真多。”

亚瑟不知道奥姆身体的秘密，在他射了奥姆一肚子之后，奥姆的表情有些微妙。他不知道会不会怀上这个陆地人的孩子，但他知道自己确实想要利用亚瑟。和亚瑟交融的呼吸令奥姆有着从未有过的安心，这是他从未接触过的温暖。

亚瑟充满爱意地亲吻奥姆有点冰冷的双唇，抚摸奥姆脊背的动作饱含温情。“我有点喜欢你了奥姆咪。”  
奥姆金色的睫毛抖了抖，碍于仍固执在心中的国王身份没有开口，却把身子更贴近了亚瑟。


End file.
